Klaaxon Deralla-Zemm
Background Her Dual Royal Highness Klaaxon Daetaer Reinrassic Rarsect Deralla-Zemm or Klaaxon Deralla-Zemm is the main character of Westward and Beyond/2017 (name TBC). She is half-Atasian, half-Dalan. She also has one half-brother, Raj. She was born in an undisclosed hospital ("The Blackhole") on June 24, year unknown though estimates put her year of birth at either 1996 or 1994. Appearance Klaaxon at her final height of 11"8' is strikingly tall compared to most people outside of her family, though due to both her parents lacking sexual dimorphism, does not have distinctive female features. In her early childhood, she grew at a normal pace, though slightly taller than others but not overly so. At age 11, she began rapidly growing taller and deviating slightly from a very typical Dalan appearance, the emergence of wings and darkening arms and hands being the most visible changes, prompting others around her to begin questioning her parentage. Her eyes were a deep, cool blue much like her mother Daetaer's, though during puberty, they changed to silver, which is typical for Dalan. Yet after puberty finished, her eyes never reverted to their original color like many other Dalan experience and instead became a vivid red. Klaaxon's hair is typical for many Dalan and resembles tessellated triangles and has a white base colour combined with four colours along the edges. Unlike ordinary Dalan, she has inherited vivid orange as one of the four colours around the edges, as many Dalan do not carry the gene for orange as it tends to be concentrated in aristocratic and royal circles, particularly the Zemm family. Klaaxon also has four sets of fangs, the inner set being bigger than the outer set, alongside a set of human-like teeth, all on her upper jaw. Due to the absence of a nose which is typical for both sides of her family, Klaaxon breathes through her fangs via small open tubes inside them like all Dalan do. Due to her intense physical training and natural preference for staying active, Klaaxon is actually considered slightly underweight for her height and heritage. She is strong and well built, but also very skinny, which often deceives opponents not familiar with her. In daily life, Klaaxon prefers to wear simple clothing, anything from a hoodie, jacket, or shirt combined with leggings, jeans, or pants. She is rarely seen without her boots, which were given to her by the Court when she was taken into custody and signed over to her for ownership when she left. Klaaxon refuses to go against what she has been used to for a very long time and not wear clothes. however, she is also somewhat restricted when it comes to the clothes she is able to wear, as she tends to wear tops that do not cover her shoulders so she can use her wings with ease. Overall appearance wise, Klaaxon looks more Dalan than Atasian, though she will never not be able to say she is "fully" Dalan. In her "Kaitlyn Schaffer" human disguise, Klaaxon has dark black hair, pale white skin with a healthy pallor, dark blue eyes, and a strong but skinny build. However, she is not the average height for a human female in her disguise as she is still noticeably taller. When she was much younger and before she had her custody transferred, Ranstaff locked Klaaxon in her Kaitlyn form (through unknown means) to give her an easier experience of being human. Personality Klaaxon is confident, decisive, and friendly. Her sense of humor is slightly off-colour and witty, though she does try to hold the dark humor in. She is also fairly intelligent being more than capable of achieving highly academically though she chooses to put her effort in anything related to physical and practical subjects, curious about almost everything and anything. Klaaxon is also highly stubborn - especially when it comes to dealing with her father's family, mature, and a quick thinker, often literally thinking on her feet in fights as the difference between winning and losing can boil down to correct or incorrect foot placement. Klaaxon also empathizes greatly with others, having been through a very rough childhood herself, being with the Vuwull Naaj and later the Imra (she does not remember most of it thanks to the SIStem but she remembers how it felt). Though this should not be mistaken for compassion, as she does not find it difficult to "flip a switch" and become cold and distant. Though at times she is absurdly stubborn and hard to reason with, and can revert to a childish way of behaving, particularly when involved in arguing about issues that affect her on a personal level greatly. Her tendency to revert to a childish state lessens as she becomes more mature, particularly during her move away from Earth and during the War of 2017. In addition, she can become very cold and distant, almost unfeeling when she attempts to distance herself or when she plainly does not care. Klaaxon is very open and accepting of most people and tends to get along with everyone, though there are some that push her to the edge and she has to force herself to restrain herself from acting out, something she gets increasingly better with each passing year. She has a particular disdain for those who have a very narrow view of how intimate relationships should be, considering her heritage and the fact that she was fostered by Masters Regimus and Tarek, a homosexual couple for a while. She is also highly defensive of Westward city due to her deep emotional ties with it, though conversationally she teases others back lightly who joke about Westward, whether they are joking lightly or insultingly. Klaaxon cannot stand Karhad (who is roughly the same age as her) as she finds him "worse and creepier than a black hole". History Powers and Abilities Klaaxon is physically very strong like all Atasians and being half has not had any effect on her physical strength. She is a keen athlete, preferring anything that involves running, which has contributed to her lean build, and good at military training. She is also capable of something similar to mana manipulation like how Anodites do it, though there are slight and major differences in what she can and can't do. Her "discs" are also white in colour, sometimes a faint blue. Klaaxon is fluent in four languages, though her first languages are Mirrani and English; * English * Mirrani * Atasian * Vuwull Mirrani Klaaxon can fly via levitation and by using her wings, though she prefers the latter as the former is very taxing both mentally and physically due to her taller than normal frame. She is highly skilled in magic, having been taught during her time of foster care, though her quickness in learning magic is largely down to being half Dalan. When it comes to fighting, Klaaxon fights hard and fast as well as stealthily and meticulously when the situation requires her to do so, employing skills and methods she has been retrained in after originally learning them as a Vuwull Naaj, as well as using her Naaj fighting skills to take down opponents. Trivia * Klaaxon’s dorm room number at Westward Academy is D1 on floor 42. This is a nod to the satellite Optus D1, which is used by Australia and NZ to broadcast communications such as Sky TV. Floor 42 is a reference to the channel number Sky TV NZ broadcast Cartoon Network on. This means her room is actually written as 42D1. * Klaaxon's initials: K. D-Z are a slight reference to the kids magazine, K-Zone. * Klaaxon has had room 42D1 since she was 15. * Klaaxon can’t remember anything from when she was 7 to 9 years old. The SIStem and Ranstaff know what happened between those years. * Klaaxon was with The Masters’ for just 3 years before being taken back by Ranstaff. She doesn’t come to understand that this was a kind of foster care situation until she is 14, one year after officially becoming a Deralla. * Klaaxon has a strong relationship with The Masters, Alexandra, and Cael, even after not living with them anymore. She stays with them whenever she needs to when school is not in session and can’t stay in the boarding houses. * Klaaxon has a biological twin sister, Zadaena or Dayna, though they do not consider themselves twin as Dayna was created (by combining blank, standard male Dalan DNA and Klaaxon’s own DNA) to be the perfect version of Klaaxon after the Dalan Elders found out what Klaaxon really was. * Sometimes Klaaxon speaks Mirrani to her father or brother and vice versa to her aunt, uncle and cousins. Even worse is when she ends up blending the languages together. Usually she just defaults to English when she’s too tired or can’t be bothered using just one language. * Klaaxon is the Dalan Andalua Adet Andraad Dettorii - the last two words meaning mixed royal. Dettorii is often said in a discriminatory tone, whether it be for royal or normal Dalan. The Elders and Alaanris (her maternal uncle) labelled her this way, but also sought to perfect her.